Blame it on your Heart: Adison version
by Dolphi
Summary: Well it's the same storyline, only now it's the Adison version!


**Blame It On Your Heart (Version tres)- Adison!**

**Chapter 1**

**Once upon a time in the magical lands of Idolarra, a boy named Adam Lambert sat by his windowsill on his window seat, holding his beloved Bassoon. He was awaiting one thing, like most fairy tale gals…. true love(s) (first kiss). **

"**Oh my, I can't just sit around waiting, that's not how I'd roll, true love doesn't grow on trees!" Adam sang to himself. **

**His cat, Alexis entered the room. **

"**You got that right Punkie!" Alexis meowed, jumping up beside him. **

**Adam Lambert stroked her fur. Alexis purred. **

"**But Punkie, what is true love?" **

"**Well, when you meet that someone who is meant for you, before two can become one, there's something you must do…." Adam sang. **

**Alexis looked at him through crystal blue eyes.**

"**Do you pull each other's tails? Or feed each other cat treats?" Alexis asked, demonstrating. **

**Adam stroked her, giggling. **

"**No, there is something sweeter everybody needs…." Adam patted his cat on the head and stood up, throwing open his blinds and window, "I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss! And a princess I'm hoping comes with this, that's what brings ever-after-ings so happy…." **

**Alexis meowed in understanding, as Adam Lambert sang out. ****  
"And that's the reason we need lips so much  
For lips are the only things that touch…. (Alexis sighed, "Oh!")  
So to spend a life of endless bliss  
Just find who you love, through true love's kiss  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Now in another part of the woods, Allison Iraheta's dad, the king of Idolarra named Jorge Nunez, paced around his room. Allison was out riding on her horse when the king ordered his trusty helper Joel Contraras to go and make sure that she never found true love! Nunez did not want to lose his crown, especially not to some pretty boy. But lately Allison had been dreaming (back to Allison's rotten dreams that she seems to always have) and she had a clearer dream this time, she was determined to find this dream prince.**

"**Stop her!" Nunez had insisted. **

**Joel rushed out. He climbed aboard a horse and set off after the princess Allison. **

"**Princess, wait!" he yowled. **

**But the young girl had her mind focused on something far greater. Suddenly her horse halted and she looked around, noticing Joel skid up beside her. **

"**Joel? I was thinking, when will my time come for a prince, I can't possibly live alone, I mean in Andalasia, Giselle got Edward, well sorta, but Ariel has Eric, Aurora's got Phillip, and Jasmine's with Aladdin! I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss!" **

"**Perhaps not, destiny's a weird thing really, young red head!" **

**Suddenly Allison and Joel heard Adam's singing. Joel froze, but Allison's smile had widened. **

"**Could it be? Oh Joel, it is he!" she screamed and flicked her horse's reigns, "Go, Megan, go!" **

**Joel grumbled, but suddenly smirked and rubbed his fingers together. He disappeared down a ways. **

**Chapter 3**

"**Aaaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa," Adam called.  
"Aaaa aaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa," the animals replied.  
"He's been dreaming of a true love's kiss  
And a princess he's hoping comes with this  
That's what brings ever-after-ings so happy  
And that's the reason we need lips so much  
For lips are the only things that touch," Alexis and all sang.  
"So to spend a life of endless bliss  
Just find who you love through true love's kiss," Adam continued.  
**

"**I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss!" Allison sang out. **

**Then a beating of wings sounded from behind. It was a dragon! **

"**Fear not fair laddie, for I shall come to rescue you!" Allison gleefully shouted out, plunging on. **

**Adam Lambert danced about his room in song and finally came to an abrupt halt. **

"**She's got none! Why we need some lips!" he gasped, "Oh no!" **

**Just then all the animals started to cry his name in panic.**

"**Punkie! Punkie!" **

**Adam turned and screamed. Outside, a huge glassy red eye peered in, a dragon's eye! The dragon roared and smashed a claw through the window. **

"**I eat you, pretty boy!" the dragon roared and grabbed Adam in its paws or paw.**

**Alexis did a twist in the air around to see the dragon holding the laddie. **

"**Don't worry none Adam, I'll save you! Meow!" Alexis leapt onto the tail of the dragon and then dashed up toward its head. **

**The dragon landed in the tree and Alexis dug her claws into the scaly skin. But it still had no idea of her presence! Instead the dragon bemused and seduced Adam. **

**Then it spoke, "Ah, young Adam Lambert so cute in your inexperience. Too bad you're in distress this time, besides I prefer prissy boys like yourself to seduce anyway," it unsheathed a claw and traced a line down Adam's cheek to his chin. Adam flinched. **

"**You look like you're gonna be a fun one!" the dragon seethed and gave a roar.**

**Adam screamed, "Help me!" **

**Alexis had to move, "Oh no you don't dragon!" **

**This girl dragon was stealing her laddie! **

**Chapter 4**

**Allison Iraheta plunged onward, pressing her horse, Megan on. Suddenly Allison heard Adam's frantic cry and then saw the dragon.**

"**Katy!" she hissed.**

**(The dragon's name was obviously Katy)**

**Skidding to a halt a few yards away, in case the dragon named Katy came down, Allison cried out, "Hey, Katy, why don't you pick on someone your own size!?" **

**Katy laughed and sure enough flew down. Alexis lost her grip and fell into Allison's arms.**

"**Hiya!" Alexis mewed.**

"**Are you my prince?" Allison asked her. **

**Alexis and Katy laughed.**

"**No, princess, **_**he**_** is!" Katy withdrew her head and wing to reveal the struggling Adam.**

**Adam and Allison's eyes met.**

"**You're the one!" they gasped, in unison, "From my dreams!" **

**Katy cackled, "Aww, too bad it has to end then!" **

**She stood up and slammed Adam to the ground, then rapidly turned to Allison, who drew her sword. Alexis, who'd jumped down, after telling Allison of her plan, raced toward Katy. Katy's attention shifted! **

"**Mortal animal!" Katy roared. **

**Alexis batted her unsheathed paws at Katy and hissed.**

"**Take this dragon!" Allison spoke up and flung her sword straight at Katy. **

**Katy looked up and roared again in shock. The sword hit her square in the heart. **

"**Score!" Alexis rejoiced.**

**She and Allison bolted over to the fallen dragon.**

"**Adam?" both called, after Alexis had shouted his name once.**

**Allison heaved two claws apart and found the boy.**

"**So this is what all the damsel's feel like! It sucks!" Adam breathed.**

**Allison looked at him.**

"**You have no right to say that uh…. what's your name again?" **

"**Adam. Adam Lambert!" **

"**Well Adam, we shall be married in the morning!" Allison proclaimed, then she began to sing again, "You're the fairest lad I've ever met  
You were made...  
"...to finish your duet," Adam finished her solo, making it a duet, as Allison lifted him and herself onto Megan, the horse.  
"And in years to come we'll reminisce," both sang.  
"How we came to love," Allison sang out, solely.  
"And grow and grow love," Adam added.  
"Since first we knew love through true love's kiss," Alexis, Allison, Adam and all the other animals sang.**

**Chapter 5**

**However, King Nunez wasn't happy at all, "So this is the little whippersnapper who thinks he can or will take my throne?" Nunez hissed to himself, looking through his crystal ball, then throwing something down and transformed into a smoke-like creature, "NEVER!" **

**Chapter 6**

**Adam Lambert rushed up the palace stairs. He was a bit late for the wedding day already! Two birds carried a crown up to Adam. They dropped it down on his head. **

"**Thank you!" **

"**You're welcome Adam Lambert!" they chirped.**

**Adam rushed up the stairs, Alexis at his heals. **

"**Hurry up Lambert!" Alexis urged. **

**Joel met up with Adam. **

"**Adam, there are no animals allowed!" Joel scolded, pulling him inside, quickly and then slamming the door on Alexis.**

"**Close the door on me will ya?" Alexis growled with a hiss and slash of a claw.**

**But she wasn't sure about Joel. She jumped up onto the ledge, catching sight of the two walking through the garden. Adam straightened his crown. **

"**Oh, oh, Joel, is it straight?" Adam panicked. **

**Joel grumbled, "Nah, it looks fine!" **

**Adam suddenly screamed. He'd come face-to-face with a snake! He screamed and leapt backward into Joel's arms.**

"**I hate Snakes!" he yowled. **

**Joel dumped him onto the ground. **

"**Hush it Adam Lambert of Conway Oaks!" the snake growled. **

**Adam cocked his head in shock at hearing the snake's anger. Why wasn't everyone in a fairy tale nice? Or supposed to be?**

"**Who are you?" Adam gaped. **

**The snake transformed into the king.**

"**I am King Nunez and I have some matters to discuss with you, please come with me!" the king issued. **

**Adam nodded and followed him, leaving Joel.**

**Alexis looked down at them and saw Adam follow the guy who had just been a snake. She was quite curious and made to follow Adam, to keep an eye on him, but a sudden whistle noise was heard and the wind picked up. Alexis turned and gasped. Katy had risen from the dead! Great!**

**Alexis's eyes grew wide and she started to panic. Adam Lambert was in danger! **

**Adam walked along the garden trail with King Nunez at his side. **

"**Adam, I really want you to take good care of my little princess!" the king started with, "She is…."**

**But he broke off as all around them the wind picked up and a whistling noise sounded. **

"**KATY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Adam cried and broke into a run. **

**Katy gave a roar and followed. Nunez did too. Both in pursuit of Adam. **

**Adam skidded to a halt in front of a large hole, where water poured down into. It was a waterfall- well. Adam whipped around and panic-strickin' looked desperately for a way to escape from Katy. But he hadn't noticed Nunez as well.**

**Alexis saw Nunez turn in pursuit also, he was smirking as he sprinted behind the dragon Katy. Katy roared and flew toward the boy. Adam was trapped. Alexis had to do something!**

"**Don't worry Adam Lambert, I'll help you!" Alexis meowed and scampered along the edge of the garden's boundary wall. **

**Katy and Nunez closed in on Adam. **

"**Now I'll get ya!" both stated. **

**Katy opened her mouth, preparing to eat Adam Lambert and then suddenly panicked, as a bush brushed her underside. She frantically twisted in the air, still heading toward Adam Lambert. Adam froze in place. Katy crashed to the ground before him and let out a puff of breath. Adamgasped, falling backward. He yelled, catching sight of Nunez, who yelled his name out. With that he lost balance and plunged downward. **

"**Adam!" Nunez cried out, coming to the edge, after shooing Katy away (with words of 'good job' and 'a treat for you later'). **

"**ADAM!!!!!!!!" Alexis screamed, "I must tell Allison!" **

**She skittered away. **

**When Adam Lambert was out of sight, Nunez began to laugh. **

"**Yeah, you won't take my crown now Pretty boy!" **

**Nunez stormed off.**

**Chapter 7**

**Adam fell down a long way and suddenly landed in some liquid stuff. He gasped in awe and shock. Where was he? That's when all these shiny things started attacking him. He screamed out, but vanished in the shiny stuff. When he re-appeared, he felt something rough, yet fluffy, like a carpet-y feel.**

**He rose slowly, gasping for air and found a door handle above him a ways. He gripped it and turned it slowly. **

**He emerged into a mall. **

"**Oh my!" he gasped and ventured out, "Where am I?" **

**Adam looked around, shakily. He ventured out of the store he had been in and began to search for a way back to Idolarra. The mall was crowded with people and Adam kept getting shoved and pushed around. **

"**Can someone help me?" Adam cried out. **

**But everyone seemed angry and in a rush. He sat down on a bench, away from the crowds, once he emerged out of them. He was very tired, but it wasn't long before he heard a singing voice. It sounded like Allison's! **

"**Allison!" he gasped and jumped up immediately, racing off toward the voice. **

**He skidded to a halt outside a place called "Hot Topic", where he caught sight of a young black-haired boy. Adam wandered in and the boy turned, hearing him or feeling his presence raising an eyebrow. **

"**May I help you?" he asked. **

"**Why thank you, you're too kind, no one's been very nice to me so far, you see I'm supposed to be getting married and I'm lost." Adam replied. **

**The boy sighed deeply.**

"**Look, Punkie, this is real life not a fairy tale, ok, we don't frolic around in little tutus! I think you're in Disneyland!" the boy retorted. **

**Adam cocked his head. **

"**But, sir, I am getting married to Allison Iraheta, it is essential that I get back to her!" Adam pleaded.**

**The boy struck a pose and sighed again. He was frustrated…. Adam could tell! **

"**I'm Kristopher Neil Allen of Conway, Arkansas and you'd better come with me!" Kris stated. **

**Adam smiled and nodded. **

"**Thank you, oh thank you so much!" Adam thanked. **

**Kris dipped his head again and then led Adam off, back out of the store. **

"**By the way, your singing is very good; back in Idolarra you would be honored. In Idolarra, we all sing a lot and singing is our foundation!" Adam told. **

**Kris nodded, concentrating on getting them out quickly. **

"**Idolarra, aye? Here we have a singing competition called American Idol." Kris explained, once they had exited and were in Kris's car. **

**Chapter 8**

**Meanwhile,**

"**Don't worry Adam Lambert, I will save you!" Allison yowled out as she leapt into the waterfall-well. Alexis was beside her and tripped over the edge.**

"**Yes, but who's gonna save me!" she meowed out, "Ahhhh!!!!" **

**Alexis and Allison burst from the closet in the department store. Allison withdrew her sword. **

"**Where is he? Where is my beautiful Adam Lambert?" Allison snapped at someone in the mall crowd, holding the sword up to their neck. **

"**Get off of me! I don't know any Adam Lambert!" the person hissed. **

**Allison growled and turned to Alexis. The person glared at her and then walked off. **

"**Alexis, may I use your nose, to sniff out my love?" she asked. **

**Alexis opened her muzzle as though to answer but only kitten mews came out and she slapped her paws over her mouth then tried again. Nothing! Alexis could not speak!**

"**Awe poor critter, un-responsive in my presence," Allison proclaimed. **

**Alexis glared at her, puzzled. **

"**Don't worry Alexis we shall find Punkie and then be back to Idolarra…. soon!" Allison added and whisked off holding Alexis in her arms. **

**Alexis mewed in fright. **

**Chapter 9**

**King Nunez looked into his ball again and grunted. **

"**Oh you daughter of mine!" Nunez hissed and stomped out, running into Joel. **

**Joel skidded to a halt immediately, avoiding the possible collision. **

"**Master?" Joel questioned. **

"**Oh Joel, I would greatly appreciate it if you would go and get my daughter back, she must not find that boy Adam Lambert!" Nunez barked. **

**Joel nodded and raced off. Nunez straightened and gleamed. **

"**Now you'll never find true love! Mwahahahaha!" Nunez snickered and turned back around. **

**Chapter 10 **

**Kris Allen and Adam Lambert rode off to Kris's apartment place, where Adam gasped in awe, when he opened the door. **

"**Wow, what a place!" he gasped. **

**The apartment looked pretty huge! Adam Lambert, nonetheless, walked in and sat on the couch. **

"**Please make yourself at home, Adam," Kris spoke, as he shoved Adam backward into a lying pose on the couch. **

**Adam grunted in frustration and shock at the sudden move.**

"**Thanks, have a glorious night Kris and thank you for taking me into your care, when no one else would!" Adam replied, yawning. **

**He curled up and Kris nodded again, covering him with a blanket, then he smiled sheepishly. **

"**No problem."**

**Adam was soon asleep and Kris left him. **

**Allison raced out of the mall and began asking more people if they'd seen her beloved prince-to-be. Be all of them shook their heads, "No". **

**Suddenly Joel popped up behind her. **

"**Princess, what are you doing here?" he asked. **

**Alexis spat and clawed angrily at him. Joel glared at her. **

"**Joel, oh Joel I can't seem to find him! Adam is gone!" she whined. **

**Joel got an idea. **

"**Perhaps I could help you look, first we'll need to get a car or so and then we'll go look around the neighborhoods…." Joel suggested. **

**Alexis snarled, but Allison agreed and before long they were on the road. **

**Chapter 11**

**Adam Lambert awoke the next morning to bright sunlight in Kris's apartment. He stretched and then looked around at the place. Dirty dishes were piled high in the sink and books were all over the place. **

"**Tsk, tsk, tsk…. This just won't do!" he sighed with a scold at Kris's household behavior. **

**He rose to his feet and folded the blanket; Kris had given him and draped it over the back of the couch. **

**He walked into the kitchen and began to tidy the place up first. Then he cleaned the rest of the place. **

***Happy working song***

**Adam was almost done and he accidentally dropped one the books, which made a loud noise. **

**Kris heard the noise and woke up. **

"**Adam? Oh great!" Kris yawned, as he stretched quickly. **

**He rose up out of bed and trudged out of his room, where he halted. He blinked, all his sleep gone. He walked into the kitchen and room where Adam had been sleeping. **

"**Wow!" he gasped, noticing the cleanliness of his place now. **

**That's when he heard singing coming from the bathroom. **

"**Oh Adam Lambert, you've done it!" Kris said to himself, heading over to the bathroom. **

**Adam was inside tidying that up, but halted when he saw Kris standing there like a shocked person. **

"**Oh Kris, you're awake!" Adam gasped. **

"**Yeah, I am…. what is the meaning of this boy, in our world, boys don't clean…. most girls do that and occasional guys, but you…. this…." Kris started to stammer, but broke off. **

**Adam cocked his head again, cause he likes cocking his head. **

"**Kris, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I had to clean, it was just so messy!" Adam persisted. **

"**Oye!" Kris sighed, "Alright, come on, I'm gonna take you to learn what us boys do; right now you are not a boy!" **

**He led Adam Lambert out of the bathroom and snatched his keys up, exiting the apartment. **

**Chapter 12**

"**Where are we going Kris?" Adam asked, when they had rounded a corner and Kris had slowed a little. **

**Kris turned to face him. **

"**You need some desperate help my dear friend." Kris admitted. **

**Adam smiled, "Awe, you're too kind Kris." **

**Kris shook his head and whacked Adam over the head. **

"**Stop that!" **

**Adam rubbed his head, grumbling to himself. Kris apologized right away; he had to fix Adam now!**

**At the parlor….**

**Kris pushed Adam into a chair before he could second-think anything. **

"**Just shut up and listen ok," Kris ordered. **

**Adam gave a big smile and nodded his head up and down. **

"**Alrighty Krisi buddy!" **

**Kris walked away and leaned up against the wall. A blonde girl walked past Kris, who grabbed her arm. **

"**Katy, I need your help, him…." Kris spoke, silently to the girl. **

**Katy nodded, "Sure thing Kris, how about a kiss and then I'll see what I can do!" **

**Kris smiled mischievously and kissed her. They heard Adam sigh or gasp with delight. **

"**You two are married?!" Adam asked, coming over. **

**Great! He'd moved. **

"**No honey, we're friends, well we're dating actually!" Katy replied, eyeing him. **

**Adam cocked his head at her words. **

"**What's dating?" he asked. **

**Kris hit his forehead. **

"**He's slightly girlish, I think he may have been in a circumstance long ago and got seriously injured in the mind!" Kris explained to Katy. **

**Katy threw her hands over her mouth. **

"**Oh my, you poor boy! I'll help him get nurtured back to health!" Katy declared. **

**She raised a fist into the air and grabbed Adam's wrist with her other hand. **

"**Come…. uh…." Kris leaned over a whispered Adam into her ear, "Adam!" **

**Katy and Adam linked arms and skipped off. **

**Kris groaned, "I hope he comes back changed Katy or we're through!" **

**Katy tossed him a look and vanished. **

**Kris sat down on the couch now and awaited to hopeful return of Adam Lambert, not this Adam!**

**Chapter 13**

**Allison, Alexis and Joel drove down the streets. **

"**Have you found anything yet Joel?" Allison whimpered. **

**Joel noticed a blinking light on the GPS system of the car, while driving. **

"**Nothing!" he replied, "Perhaps, he got run over by a car, or we can look somewhere else, but first let's stop in here and ask around, we need to rest for a little bit!" **

**Joel pointed to a sign on a building that read, "Parlor".**

"**I could use a manicure and my nails could use a fresh coat of polish. I mean that's what a parlor is right?" Allison complimented. **

**Joel nodded and helped her and Alexis out, casting a glare at Alexis. Alexis stuck her tongue out. **

**The three climbed the stairs to the place and entered. **

**Kris saw two people and a cat enter the building. One of them looked very much like a princess from some fairy tale movie. He blinked; maybe his eyes were deceiving him. **

"**No way!" he thought, "Adam isn't crazy!" **

**Alexis saw Kris looking over at them and wandered over. **

**Kris froze, a cat was coming over to him! A cat!**

**Alexis sat down before him and searched his face for anything that might be about Adam. **

"**Why hello there, kitten, what do you want?" Kris asked her. **

**Alexis blinked and meowed. **

**She could not ask him about Adam, though she longed to. **

"**Alexis! Stop bothering that man!" Joel growled. **

**Alexis turned and hissed. **

**Kris rose to his feet, cautiously. He stared at the girl. She was familiar, in a description that Adam had given him. **

"**Alexis, here. You do want to find Adam don't you!?" Allison commented, but her eyes met Kris's. **

**Something seemed odd. Alexis knew it, this man was hiding something. **

**Alexis raced back to Allison, not Joel. She pointed at Kris and meowed, nodding. Allison exchanged glances. **

**Chapter 14 **

"**Come on Adam, what do you do on a date?" Katy pursued. **

"**I wouldn't go on a date; we'd be married in the morning! I told you that!" Adam insisted. **

**Katy was fed up. **

"**Alright, stay here!" she ordered, opening the door and then slamming it closed again. **

**She stormed over to Kris, but heard meowing. A cat in her place?! **

"**It is impossible to teach that boy anything!" she spat at Kris, then turned and saw Allison, Joel and Alexis, "May I help you?" **

**Joel froze, they'd found Adam, he knew it, he'd have to do something! Worse Nunez would be angry with him if he failed this. **

**Allison headed over to Katy and Kris. **

"**You spoke of a **_**him**_**, Alexis seems to think that a Adam Lambert, er **_**my**_** Adam Lambert is here!?" Allison questioned. **

**Katy and Kris grew wide eyed. **

"**You must be Allison Iraheta then. His uh, bride! Yes, he is here! He cleaned my apartment!" Kris spoke. **

**Allison smiled and sighed with relief. **

"**You kidnapped my Adam Lambert, where is he?" Allison chortled, drawing her sword. **

**Joel leaned back. Maybe Allison would kill them and never find Adam.**

"**Is this necessary? You aren't a chick from this world!" ****Kris chastised. **

**Katy embraced Kris****. **

"**We were taking care of him!" she added. **

"**Oh well in that case, will you please lead me to him!" Allison calmly wished, putting her sword back in it's case. **

**Katy nodded grimly. Alexis tore passed them though and raced to a closed door. She began mewing and scratching on the door. **

"**Adam!" Allison cried out and bolted over to the door, but slowly turned finding the door locked, "Taking care of him! You were holding him captive!" **

**Allison re-withdrew her sword, but Katy had already opened the door. **

"**Just get him and go!" **

**Adam aw Allison and Alexis. **

"**Lexi! Alli!" he mused, "You found me!" **

**They embraced and Alexis purred. **

**Joel heard the praise and gulped. Nunez was going to kill him! **

**Chapter 15**

**Nunez roared in disgrace! Joel had failed him! **

"**JOEL! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD, no wait, I'm coming there and I'll finish off that singing lad myself! *hiss*!" Nunez bellowed, transforming into his snake form, well he's a giant Jafar-like snake. **

**Joel saw green smoke form at the entrance-way. **

"**Oh Master Nunez, I'm sorry! I tried, but those two real-life lovers!" Joel blurted. **

**Nunez stepped out of the smoke and turned to Joel. **

"**Help me then, together you and I shall kill them all! Now let's go!" Nunez ordered and both rounded the corner. **

**Kris and Katy turned. **

"**What now?" Kris questioned. **

"**Father!" Allison gasped, from her embrace with Adam. **

**Nunez growled and lunged at Adam, knocking him away from Allison. **

"**I sent Adam into this world and I will kill him too!" Nunez hissed, wrapping his arm around Adam's neck. **

"**Allison help!" he choked out. **

**But Allison was focused on Nunez. She had her eyes narrowed in anger. **

"**How could you!?" she roared. **

**Nunez shoved her aside. He signaled to Joel to hold her back. Joel grabbed her and she fought like a mad bull to break free of his grasp. **

"**You really wanna know why?! I can't let HIM take my crown! I hate true love!" Nunez snarled. **

**Kris and Katy looked on in confuzzlement. **

"**Whoa, whoa, hold it; alright so you hate Adam because of who he is or is jealousy, I'm really not seeing the picture here?" Kris questioned stepping forward to Nunez. **

**Nunez stared down at him. **

"**Who are you? Are you the little weasel who took Adam in?" Nunez catechized. **

**Kris frowned, "I'm sure as heck not a weasel, but I befriended Adam and I believe that you are now an enemy of mine, no matter how much of girly pain-in-the-neck he was! He's my friend and a friend's a friend!" Kris dared. **

**Adam gave a pained squeal as Nunez rounded on Kris. Nunez transformed into his snake form and circled Kris. Kris gasped in fright and jumped backward. Katy frantically backed into the wall. Alexis hissed and slashed the air. Joel seized the moment to wrap one arm around Allison's neck and the other around her arms. **

"**Adam!" she yelled. **

**Kris backed into the scaly skin. He was trapped! Adam dropped on the ground on the other side. All around them was snake! **

**Chapter 16**

"**Kris!" Adam screamed. **

**He crawled over to Kris. Kris helped him up. **

"**Hey, you ok?" Kris asked Adam. **

**Adam nodded. **

"**Stop talking! Stop it! I was just gonna kill Adam, but heck I'll take you both!" Nunez jeered. **

**Kris narrowed his eyes. **

"**I like to see you try!" he taunted. **

**Adam cowered beside Kris. **

**Nunez gazed down at them and coiled around them, until they were tightly secure in the middle. Both tried to get free. (If this is difficult to picture think of Jafar and Aladdin, when Jafar was a snake- I uh kinda used the idea.) Katy whimpered from the wall, but tried to make a stand to save Kris. **

"**Hey snake, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Katy cornered. **

**Nunez turned from Adam and Kris. Kris had stopped struggling and looked at Katy. **

"**Katy no, don't taunt him! I won't let him hurt you!" Katy begged. **

**Katy raced into the room. Joel brightened and shoved Allison in as well and then grabbed Alexis and tossed her in. Joel slammed the door shut. But Alexis dodged the closing door and raced back out. Joel cursed. Nunez winked and turned back to Adam and Kris. **

"**Now, I can kill you both and look Adam, you're the damsel in this one, you too Kris, aye handsome?" Nunez teased. **

**Kris scowled, twisting violently to get at Nunez. Nunez laughed. **

"**Finally I, King Jorge Nunez, can say that I defeated the hero in a Fairy Tale!" **

**Alexis bolted for Nunez's snake head, running up the scaly skin. **

"**Not this time!" Alexis meowed, but she actually managed to say the phrase. **

**Nunez tried to find her, and gaze up, meeting her claw with his eye. Alexis scratched his eyes out and scored her claws down his neck, to slide back down. She bit him in the throat as well. **

**Nunez roared.**

"**Stop her Joel!" Nunez thundered an order. **

**But Alexis threatened Joel backward. **

**Alexis tore at the skin to free Adam and Kris. **

"**Go Lexi!" Adam cheered. **

"**Ahhhh!" Nunez screamed, his scream growing more and more pained. **

**Finally Alexis bit down hard and Nunez vanished, changing back into his human form. **

**Adam and Kris fell to the ground, gasping for air. **

**Alexis meowed in victory and held her tail and head high! **

**(Alexis to the rescue!!!!) **

"**Thanks Lexi! You're a life-savor! A true cat friend!" Adam praised, breathlessly. **

**Kris nodded, petting her. **

"**You're the bravest cat I've come to know!" Kris congratulated. **

**Alexis purred, but was interrupted by Nunez and Joel. **

"**Get them Joel! Kill them!" Nunez bellowed. **

**Joel raced at them, but Alexis and Kris chased them both out. Adam freed Katy and Allison. Katy and Kris thanked them and headed out. **

"**Please come and visit sometime, Adam Lambert…. and I change my mind, you're fine as you are!" Kris remarked. **

**Adam nodded. **

"**Come on Alli, we'd better get back to Idolarra, don't wanna miss the Brooke and Cook concert!" Adam alerted. **

**Allison smiled and together they leapt back into the closet portal in the department store. Alexis jumped after them! **

"**Woo! I can talk again!" Alexis cheered, as they burst out of the waterfall-well. **

**So thus Adam and Allison married and Kris stayed with Katy. **

**Happily ever after!**


End file.
